In a network environment, it is important to have only one node as a leader node (i.e., a master), while the other nodes in the network are not leaders nodes (i.e., slaves) so that not more than one node attempts to perform the same task. Different nodes performing the same tasks cause data corruption. One approach, called a majority approach, includes at least three or more nodes in a network. If a majority of the nodes in the network are functioning properly and communicate with each other, the majority of nodes can elect a leader node. If less than half or exactly half of the nodes can detect each other, a leader node will not be elected because two different leader nodes could be selected (e.g., if two portions of a network cannot detect each, each portion would choose its own leader node).